1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a LCD with a built-in touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device used to select content displayed on a screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user. Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device in order to convert a point where a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel into an electrical signal. Therefore, the content selected at the contact point is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device, such as a keyboard and a mouse, coupled to the image display device, use of the touch screen panel is increasing. When the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thickness of the image display device increases.